It is known to test water to determine the concentration of sodium dimethyldithiocarbamate in the water. Conventional tests, however, suffer from one or more disadvantages. For example, conventional tests require large, heavy, expensive equipment that must be calibrated on a daily basis and materials that are expensive and difficult to purchase. Conventional tests are also complex and require extensive formal training before they can be performed. Further, conventional tests require undesirable delays in receiving the results of the tests. Still further, conventional tests are not sufficiently automated and are subject to human error.
It would be desirable, therefore, if an apparatus and method for a water testing system could be provided that is compact, light-weight, portable and inexpensive. It would also be desirable if such a water testing system could be provided that uses inexpensive, easily accessible materials and does not require daily calibration. It would be further desirable if such a water testing system could be provided that is simple and does not require extensive formal training. It would be still further desirable if such a water testing system could be provided that produces timely results. In addition, it would be desirable if such a water testing system was automated and not subject to human error.